


Bathtime

by kaminikaku



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminikaku/pseuds/kaminikaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Kame come home after the sports day in December 2009.  Kame is stubborn, and Jin insists that dinner can wait and what they need now is a bath....good clean fun ensues.. Fluffy.  Definitely fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 August Fluffy Month Project started by ljuser spread_da_love.

Kame finally managed to unlock the door, his fingertips aching as he kept missing the lock. At last, the door opened and he stumbled inside their apartment. Behind him, Jin quietly shut the door, threw the deadbolt closed, and then dropped their bags beside their discarded shoes.

Jin caught Kame around the waist as he went to sit on the couch. “Uh-uh. No couch time for you. Bath and then bed, if you want to be able to move tomorrow.”

“I'm fine. Just give me five minutes and I'll make us dinn...” The last word was lost behind a huge yawn.

Jin decided that actions were easier than words, and simply wrapped Kame into a bear hug, and moved him into the bathroom.

Kame struggled, and actually managed to get an arm free as Jin turned the bath taps on. “Kazu, stop it. You are exhausted, and you need this.”

A tired Kame was often a stubborn Kame, but Jin had never actually seen him refuse an offered bath outright. Until now.

“Leave me alone.” He batted Jin's hands away, and tried to push past him. “I'm fine.”

“Don't be ridiculous, Kazu. You are exhausted. You have not had a day off for weeks, you are barely sleeping and I can almost see the tension in your shoulders.”

“I am fine.”

“Yes, I know you are. You keep telling me.” Jin gripped his arm in one hand and used the other to tilt his face up, making sure Kame looked at him. “I know you are fine. I know you are coping. Tonight, though, you don't need to. Tonight, it's just us, and the bath. Please.”

He saw the moment where Kame wavered, almost giving in, almost acquiescing, before he stubbornly shook his head. “No, I still have lines for the drama to go over.”

“They can wait until tomorrow. You've done enough today.” Jin ran his hand over Kame's hair. “The Sports Day alone would have been enough, seeing you were captain and played baseball and ran relay and were constantly moving, but the fact that they scheduled interviews and photoshoots for your drama afterwards was totally unnecessary. You barely had time for a shower in between. You didn't even have a chance to properly wash your hair, Kazu.” Jin's fingers tangled in the knots. “Time to switch off, and rest, Kazu-chan.” He rubbed Kame's temples. “Strawberry or jasmine bath salts?”

“Strawberry.”

Jin grinned and ran his hands down Kame's spine, before sliding around to the buttons of his shirt. Kame did not protest as he slid the shirt off his shoulders or as he unbuttoned the jeans. Kame meekly lifted his feet as his socks came off, and then tugged on Jin's t-shirt, demanding its removal.

Jin grinned at him, and pulled the shirt over his head, and took his own jeans off without prompting. Kame stretched, and they both heard the crack and pop of his shoulder blades. Jin leant over to turn the taps off, and then sprinkled the bath salts into the water to dissolve. He was grateful once again that they had found an apartment with a deep double sized bath. For nights like this, when one or both of them was exhausted, it was perfect for soaking and relaxing. It also made waking up the next morning a lot more pleasant, since your muscles did not scream in pain.

Kame turned and stepped into the shower stall, and water was soon raining down on him. Jin took a moment to admire the view as Kame slumped under the hot water, and then tipped his head back, letting the water soak his hair.

Jin slipped in beside him, and Kame turned as Jin buried his fingers in Kame's hair, slowly massaging the shampoo through the softness. Kame sighed, and leant against the tiled wall, resting his forehead on his arms. Unseen, Jin smiled fondly, then gently ran a soapy washcloth over Kame's back and shoulders. He watched as the tension began to drain away, as he quickly washed his lover, taking care to keep his movements soft and even as he hurried. He rinsed the suds from Kame's body, rinsed the shampoo from his hair, and then carefully stroked an intense leave in conditioner into his hair, knowing the heat from the bath would help it work.

Pressing a soft kiss onto Kame's forehead, Jin motioned for him to get into the tub. Kame opened his eyes sleepily, and said, “You need to... You have been writing songs, and recording in studio, and soccer and... ” Jin shushed, him and nodded.

Kame slowly moved from the shower and into the tub, as Jin quickly showered. He had no need to wash his own hair, as unlike his boyfriend, he had been given the chance to shower properly, and even indulge in a Jimusho provided post sports-day massage. He rinsed the suds away, and then climbed into the tub beside Kame.

The hot water was heavenly, comforting and Jin barely managed not to let out one of the most wanton moans in existence as the water lapped around him. He pulled Kame closer, gently massaging his shoulders and arms, and trusting that the hot water would be enough for his legs.

Kame was practically purring as the knots in his shoulders disappeared, and Jin could feel his own muscles reveling in the warmth from the water. They had not had an opportunity to share a bath in weeks, and now it was exactly what they both needed, A chance to relax and spend time together.

The water splashed over the side of the tub as Kame turned towards Jin, and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Jin smiled at him, and Kame pressed another one against his chin. Jin saw a troubled look cross his face, and then caught his arm as Kame reached for a bottle beside the tub.

“Kazu, what are you doing?”

“Your hair.. you didn't wash your hair.” Kame crawled closer, sitting up so that he could help Jin wash his hair, pouring the shampoo onto his palm.

“You don't need to, I already washed...” Jin tried to explain.

“No, I have to do this, you need ...” Kame ignored Jin's protests and squirted more of the silky white liquid into his palm, leaning heavily against Jin's chest as he rubbed his palms together.

The cool liquid slid heavily through Jin's dry hair, and Kame smiled gently as he rubbed his hands softly through the long strands, loving the way they slid across his palms. He propped his elbows against Jin's shoulders and snuggled closer, his eyes sliding shut as his hands slowly stilled in their task.

“Kazu?”

There was no response, and Jin took a moment to look lovingly at the sleeping form of his lover, curled contently against his chest. Exhaustion had finally caught up, and he doubted that his Kame would wake up anytime soon, even if the bath was not the most comfortable place for a long term snooze. He was now faced with a rather large problem. How was he going to get the now sleeping Kame out of the bath, dried off, and into a nice warm bed without waking him up?

After all that, he was also going to have to do something about his own hair at some point. Kame had mistaken their body moisturizer for shampoo … and just how he was going to get oily and gluggy moisturizer out of his hair was way too hard a problem to solve just now.

Maybe that was something he could work out after he had a rest himself. He let the warm water and the weight of Kame napping against him lull him to sleep too...


End file.
